Fate, and a Bottle of Sake
by ShadowKunai
Summary: What Happens when a depressed Ino meets up with Naruto in a Bar? Love Blossoms! InoNaru There just aren't enough of these fics!


Hey everybody!

I've decided to start some of my own one-shot stories!

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be rich.

Fate, and a Bottle of Sake

Ino was sad. Shikamaru was going out with Temari. He had totally forgotten about her. Wandering around Konoha, she reminesced about that fateful day.

FLASHBACK

Shikamaru had asked her to meet him on top of the Hokage memorial. Ino was excited. They had been dating for about two years now. She was pretty certain that he would pop the question to her any day now. Now that the day was here, she was all nervous and giggly.

"Hehehe! Shikamaru sure knows how to set the mood! He must want to propose to me on top of the Hokage memorial so the whole town would be able to hear him!" shw squealed. She ran up the last few steps to the top. Once she got there, she noticed that Shikamaru wasn't alone. Temari was there. Felling slightly confused, she decided to greet them.

"Ohayo, Shika-kun, Temari-san! What's going on?" she asked.

Shikamaru turned to her. He had a grim expression on her face. Ino had never seen him this serious before. She felt that the atmosphere wasn't the one of a proposal.

"Ino, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Shika-kun?"

"Well, you see...I'm breaking up with you."

There was a stunned silence. Ino couldn't believe her ears. Shikamaru was breaking up with her. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She held back her tears as she questioned Shikamaru.

"Who are you leaving me for?" she cried.

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably. Behind him Temari stood up. Walking foward, she faced the weeping Ino.

"He's going out with me Ino. I'm sorry." said Temari.

Ino started to laugh. The other two shifted uncomfortably. Ino laughed and laughed until her laughter turned to shrieks. Shikamaru walked up to her.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan."

With that, he and Temari left. The walked past the blubbering girl.

END FLASHBACK

Ino laughed to herself. That was about a year ago. And yet, here she was, still felling sad about it. She still saw Shikamaru once in a while, but they never spoke. Not after what had happened. Wandering downt he streets, she soon heard bouts of laughter. Following the sound, she soon ended up I front of a bar. Walking in she saw Naruto, Tsunade, and an man with white hair and a leecherous smile. Naruto was the first to notice the girl.

"Oi, Ino-san, what brings you here?" he asked.

Ino smiled. It was hard to be sad when you were with the number one loudest ninja in the village. Still smiling, she took a seat next to Naruto.

"Oh, I heard allt he noise you were making so I decided to check it out." she said.

Naruto smiled. Ino wasn't such a mean person he decided. Suddenly he smiled. A devious plan was forming in his mind. Turning to the rest of his friends, he voiced his plan.

"Oi, hey everybody! I vote that we have a drinking contest between the four of us!" he shouted.

"But Naruto! We're underaged! We can't drink!" protested Ino.

"Don't Worry Ino-chan, Tsunade here should look the other way for tonight right Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you are too young to drink, and so is Ino-san here. As the Hokage, I forbid you to drink." she said.

Naruto grinned a veery fox-like grin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a polaroid.

"You wouldn't want the entire village to see this would you Tsunade? Do you really want them to find out about-"

"Alright, Alright! You can drink! Now give me that!" she screeched while taking the polaroid from Naruto.

Smirking Naruto took out a coin. "I will flip first. Heads, it's me against Ino, tails, it's me against Tsunade. Ready? Flip!" he said.

The coin flew in the air and landed on the table. All four of them looked to see how it had landed. the coin rolled and rolled until it stopped. It was heads.

"Ok, so the groups have been decided!" he said.

**NARUTO VS INO  
JIRAIYA VS TSUNADE**

"Ok! Break out the sake and lets begin!"

Each of them grabbed a cup of sake. "You're going down Ino!" said Naruto as he downed his in one gulp. Ino glared at him before she downed her cup. She gasped. It was very fiery and left her feeling slightly dizzy. this went on until about the 200th cup. Tsunade was snoring, dead drunk on the table. Jiraiya looked like he was about to faint as well. Ino...well lets just say that when she gets drunk, she gets pretty popular.

Naruto was trying to get Ino to stop dancing on the table. When he finally succeeded in getting her down, he recieved glares from all the men in the bar for ruining their entertainment. Naruto sighed, Ino was drunk in his arms, and Jiraiya looked about ready to peg out.

"Oi, ero-sennin! Wake Tsunade up."

"D-don't call m-me E-ero-sen-nnin!" he belched.

Shaking his head he turned towards Ino again, not noticing Tsunade and Jiraiya sneak out. When he turned around again, he saw that they were gone.

"Oi! Who's going to take Ino home!" he yelled.

Sighing, he decided to take Ino to his place since he didn't know where she lived. He carried her piggy back all the way to his house. Unlocking the door, he set her gently on his bed. When he turned to go to the kitchen, he felt something grab on to him. Turning around, he saw that Ino had grabbed his arm. He tried to shake her off gently, but was pulled on to the bed with Ino.(A/N: Well well well...) He tried to get up, but the drunk girl grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Uh, Ino-chan, could you let me go please?" he asked.

Ino woke up long enough to look at Naruto. He could tell that she was still pretty drunk. Suddely she did the most unexpected thing. She leaned towards him and kissed him.

Naruto felt his head explode in fireworks. His first kiss..with Ino, a girl he only barely knew. As he tried to get up agin, Ino pulled him on top of her and kissed him yet again. She seemed less drunk.

"Oh, Naruto, you look hot when you're hari is down." she mumbled.

This was followed by more kissing until both teens fell asleep. Both of them would never forget what had happened. A bottle of sake had brought the two most unlikely people together.

Naruto smiled. 'Fate sure can have its twists and turns.' he thought, as he held Ino closer to him.

A/N: Yo! How did you guys like the story? R&R if you think it is good. This will help if I decide to write future one shots. Until then, Ja ne!


End file.
